Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system, and for example to a battery system mounted in a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-250905 discloses using battery information stored in a database to calculate a battery's degradation factor which is in turn used to estimate a capacity that the battery can provide to store electric power, i.e., battery capacity.